


Emerald Heart

by The_Exile



Category: Dark Savior
Genre: Crack Relationships, Other, Parallel 5, Spoilers, discussion of weird kinks, unexplained parallel awareness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did you ever... think... I might... have... a mind? I love... I love..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emerald Heart

"Did you ever... think... I might... have... a mind? I love... I love..."

Garian flinched. He could have sworn he just heard Bilan speak. The beast had a sibillant, almost whispered voice, interspersed with whistling and clicking, that was being transmitted directly into his mind, overlaying the usual gurgling growls, hisses and mandible snaps that Bilan made as he stood facing the bounty hunter, claws raised, moth-like antennae waving as they sensed prey, tentacles of shaped acidic goo writhing from the creature's slimy base. Two bulbous red glowing eyes stared at him, unable to blink, with no more possibility of showing human emotion than the sights on a laser rifle. Garian didn't want to face Bilan again. He didn't even want to see the monster. Staring into those glassy eyes brought back vivid memories of his very recent death at Bilan's claws, or at least, he knew he had taken enough damage to kill him. He remembered the searing pain of the acid flowing into jagged rents being carved into his chest by those clacking, rolling mandibles and claws that slashed with mechanical speed and precision. Jack was squawking like crazy at him and the cranial implants that linked him to Kaiser's Data Memory and the Capture system were streaming sheer walls of red blinking error messages about the breakdown of both. That was to do with his DNA being absorbed and replaced, he knew. He could already feel it, an agony in every part of his body, right down to his cells, that had mercifully caused him to pass out.

And now he was here, in this arena, where JJ was making him fight people and telling him he was in the Underworld, where Bilan was talking to him. 

"I beg your pardon? You're breaking up," said Garian, feeling rather stupid. The monster's 'voice' sounded like it was being transmitted over a very bad telephone line, cutting out and devolving into static. The word 'love' was very clear both times, though. It wasn't a word he really associated with Bilan.

"... Slight biogenetic fine tuning needed. Is that better? It'll have to do until your metamorphosis is complete. I said, you dolt, that I hope this will be enough for you to finally realise that I have a mind of my own as well, and that I have feelings that can be hurt. And maybe even understand that I am capable of love."

"Uh? You? Love someone?" Garian blinked in confusion. This was what madness felt like. He was definitely going insane. It had taken long enough. Apparently, it had even required a near death experience to break that annoyingly stubborn sanity of his. Perhaps now the pain would go away.

"I love you, you moron, Garian," said Bilan, wiggling his mandibles at the bounty hunter, "I love you."

Garian sighed and rolled his eyes. Yup, definitely insanity. It figured that it would be something to do with his love life. Nothing ever seemed to go right for him romantically. It had started out well with Kay, of course. Their love for each other was genuine, passionate, vital. He had vowed to love her forever, whatever might happen. It was around the fifth time she had accidentally burned the house down that they decided that maybe a relationship with the infernal soul of a living silver statue required a lot more commitment and forethought than he had at first realised, and that maybe she needed someone whose situation was a little more stable and fireproof. Of course, Kay's sister had taken it as badly as usual, attempting to hurl him into the endless soul-devouring oblivion that lurked below the bottom of the reincarnation cycle. He remembered getting very drunk - always a bad idea for him - and trying to chat up Kiwi, who stabbed him. The only other women in his life were Miranda, who was his sister's girlfriend, Sherry, who was underage, and the serial killer Meg Rafael Lansky, who scared him only slightly less than Tracy did. Not that he didn't feel anything for men. He even vaguely recalled a brief, mostly drunken fling with Kurtliegen, who was endearingly overprotective but whose kinks mildly terrified Garian, especially the fantasy he kept asking the bounty hunter to help him reenact about making love inside the Carbon Freeze machine. There had also been a short-lived thing with Carbon Garian but they had broken it off because it was just too confusing to date your doppelganger and the marriage legal documents were a bureaucratic hell.

"Um... I'm not sure it would work," said the bounty hunter to the evil monstrosity, "I mean, can you even date a human without killing them?"

"A regular human, no, but you are not, my dear," Bilan hissed, "You have not been since the Agency did things to you, to make you a better Bounty Hunter. Your Capture system, for instance. Mostly mechanical, involves a small amount of quantum manipulation also used in the prison's time loop, but also regular Bilano DNA injections."

"How would you even know that? That's not even possible. How would the Agency get hold of Bilano DNA?"

"From captured Bilanos, I assume, or synthesised from large quantities of Bilanium from their mine under the prison. Then injected during routine health checks, of which Bounty Hunters need a lot. And I know because I've looked through your DNA sequence and, while I was at it, found your capture list and your data memory records waiting to be uploaded to the mainframe."

"So that all did happen? You really killed me?" 

"The process hasn't killed you. You're hallucinating wildly but still very much alive. It doesn't kill Bilanos to merge DNA and pretty much anything with a Bilano mutation is a Bilano. That's how we work. We absorb DNA and infect, then we grow and spread, learn new mutation patterns and gain enough power to split into another full Bilano. I'm sorry, dear, but you really are effectively another Bilano."

"You still hurt me, though. I thought you loved me."

"I'm sorry. I knew it would only be momentary. It was vitally important that we manage to communicate before one of our races wipes the other out. Now I can make it up to you. You'll be better than new. We both have each other's captured DNA records. We're both the stage of Bilano ready to reach final metamorphosis. You'll love the next stage, Garian, I swear, it's as beautiful as turning into a butterfly. I want to be the one to undergo it with you. I want it to involve our combined DNA, be a whole product of our two halves."

"But you didn't ask me first! You almost killed me and now you're talking like you want my babies? I've had saner conversations with Meg!"

"If I had found another, gentler way of communicating, I would have, I swear. Need I remind you that you started trying to kill me first? It doesn't matter yet. The process has not been finalised. We stand upon the peak of Mount Mejourna but the sun has not yet eclipsed. You could wake up, leave, I would not even try and make you give my share of the DNA back. I would give you one last dream, too, a pleasant dream, of something I know you wish could have been. Or we could try and find that living paradise together I also know you've been craving."

"I... what? You saw THAT? That is very private!"

"You seriously believe you will be the only one to experience it when it happens? And you would not like to share it with anyone?" Bilan hissed, twirling his claws, "This could be it, Garian. The other life. The one that sticks. I know you've been hurting. Hurting a lot, and going round in circles. So have I. We could ease each other's pain."

Then Bilan's eyes flared green, the first time Garian had ever seen them change colour, and the beast dug his own claws inside himself. He pulled something out of the mass of corrosive green slime and presented it to Garian. 

It was a glowing green heart of Bilanium. The secret emerald healing heart of a Bilano.

Garian dropped his sword. Instead of clattering to the ground, it fell through into the abyss as the nightmare started fading.

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely the fault of a certain Dark Savior LPer.


End file.
